I wait here for you
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: Zetsu x OC. One-shot. Not much of a description because I don't want to ruin it for the reader


It wasn't her fault that she was in the middle of the woods, she had been on call at the time. It was her turn to stand in for the girls who went into the forest, she had been walking in circles for at least three hours now. The blue haired woman had been on the same route for years now, her job was a rough going one with high pay - even if others looked down on her. Pulling at her kimono she mumbles, perhaps her uniform wasn't a good idea for this kind of place. It was rather cold and the skies were growing darker every minute, the chances that she would even get a job tonight were pretty slim in the first place. Who in their right mind came out during the late hours, in the middle of a forest?

She had been in this neck of the woods since she was just a teenager, the azure haired woman knew her way around like the back of her hand. Deciding to have a rest she goes to an old willow tree, it stood by a glittering open water lake. Underneath it was once a mighty oak tree but it had fallen some time ago, leaving a flat stump for her to sit on. Jumping up she rests, sighing and rubbing her aching calves.  
It was a nice view because from where she sat, the sea haired woman could see the silver sand beach. It was made up of many soft rocks, their shimmering surface reflecting the water. All around her she could hardly see any of the ground, long grass and cats whiskers grow like wild fire. All of it being blown like a rhythmic wave, casting up little seeds that scatter against the mystical lake.

Unlike the town there is hardly a sound made, just the gentle 'foosh' of the water running up against it's shore. Sometimes she would come here when it's light, the cicada and birds alike would sing for her. At night, if she was lucky, an owl or a cricket might be close enough for her to hear. On the rarest of occasions, the woman would have the honour of hearing sheep in the close by fields. Softly munching on the sweet grass, their 'baa' being echoed through the emptiness.  
Looking up her eyes shine with the reflection of the moon, it's silver crucible shining on the lake's rippling skin.  
Further into the distance she could see the mountains, their ominous front glowing a lesser blue in the daytime. In the evening they would become a liquid gold on the sunset, but in her opinion it was at its most beautiful image at night.

Right when the lake begins to cast a reflection of it's dark shadow, by that time the fireflies will have started to hover in the distance. On the other side of the lake she could sometimes see the shadow of foxes; sneaking about just like her, unseen by everyone. However right now there was no wild life around, just herself and the obscure painting of the mountain against the midnight sky. It was such a calm atmosphere, she often wondered if the other's ever felt this way. Or if they just got on with their lives, another job and another deal for them.  
Hearing something she turns to glance around, it must have been a fox. Sighing she turns to stare at the water again, gripping her kimono she pulls it off. Revealing that she had a top that only went over her chest, it had no sleeves but a high turtleneck. On one arm she had two metal bracelets, two leather bands buckled to her upper arm.

On the other side she had a long black glove that reached her armpit, a single brown buckle keeping the long glove up. On her wrist is a single bracelet, rubbing her stomach it was surprisingly warm now. Standing up she pulls at her short-short's, a brown belt around them. They had originally been a pair of black jeans, but she had decided to make them shorter when she grew out of them. To keep her legs warm she had put on black tights, with long boot sandals with straps leading up.

She didn't mind the strange outfit, her kimono always hid it anyway. Hearing that strange rustling sound again she turns her head, pulling at her red and white kimono cautiously. There was one fox around here she didn't want to meet, this man was apparently Eating his hostesses. No one knew what he looked like, but if he ate flesh then he would most likely have obvious traits. However at the same time, she had a funny feeling she had met him before. When she was only nineteen, he had asked the strangest of things of her.

He had brought a box with meat inside, he had assured her it was just beef. At the time she was innocent and accepted this, but looking back it disturbed her slightly. Remembering the all of the blood, that strange sour copper-almond taste it had. Yes, she had foolishly ate the meat for him. He hadn't wanted to sleep with her, not until she had done that task. She was sure it was his first time actually calling for her aid, it was the last time she had even marginally enjoyed herself.

Following the moving bushes it stops, glaring she grips her twin-fork katana tightly. Even if she wasn't trained as a ninja she had still went to the academy, she had even passed her Chuunin. It was safer than being helpless, especially when the rate of attacks were so high in her profession. Breathing in the air she pauses, jumping when a large centipede lashes out at her. Leaping from the log it crashes down, wrapping around the stump to twitch it's pincer like legs.  
Kneeling with one hand on the ground, and one on the katana she cautiously looks around. Leaping again when it crawls towards her, landing on the water the firefly swarm out and then back in around her.

Why were they attacking her? She wasn't any kind of ninja, nor had she done anything worthy of this. Perhaps the ones killing and eating had a group now, to even the odds of a decent catch. Putting her kimono back on swiftly she ties it up, glances to the moon when something catches her eye - someone was flying above her. What a mistake to direct her attention as something from the water appears, another white thing but this time it was a kind of piranha. The large fish grabbing her arm and dragging her under the water, gasping in the air she can everything around her fades.

Watching the light and bubbles disappear her eyes shut, contemplating her situation she could feel the fish swimming back up. Throwing her right out of the water and into the air, thank for her lack of needing air - she hadn't needed so many breaths like she used to. Waiting for the precise moment, she could feel the bird catch her. Lunging up she slices the man's cheek, his azure eyes growing wide at the sudden attack.  
Falling from the bird she catches herself on the waters surface again, the water lapping in loops around her. Licking the blood off the metal barb she watches the strange man fly off quickly, straightening her stance she watches him. She had been left in the centre of the lake, the firefly and the moonlight basking her in their radiant kiss.

That next morning she had been walking the street, calmly swurving people who don't bother to move for her to get past. Her boss striding beside her, he hadn't been listening to a word she had been saying.  
"I think I'll lock off forest rounds, just until we get something done about this" he states into a phone, a furry jacket around him like a pimp. People stopping to stare but they never looked at her, as if she wasn't there. Thank Kami too, he wasn't a very good looking guy. That was rather annoying however, she had been trying to tell him to lock the forest of for ages now. Letting him into a corridor first she pauses, glancing to a group watching her. She recognised the one with blonde hair, he was the one who attacked her. Whispering to the pimp he pushes his glasses down, looking around for something.  
"What..." he mutter's, scrubbing his head in thought.

The group moving moments later to disappear. "This town is getting stranger by the day" the pimp states, going inside a room. That was basically his way of saying, 'get out of the way before you get me killed to'. "I can't belive I got that house...I want you to go check it out" he had still been on the phone, but he was looking in her direction. He was a funny guy, he never made eye contact with her. The woman looks to the table, he must have mean't for her to go there. Taking the key she leaves the building, she could hear him saying 'Thanks, bye' in the background.  
How the hell did she get into all of this? Grabbing what she could from the house the blue haired woman stares at a map, was it really safe to leave the village with these people after her? Lugging the bag over her shoulder the woman sigh's, this was going to be a long time.

Trailing up a winding cliff the sun parches the ground, bit's crumbling and falling to the ground below. A few vultures circling the sky above, using her sleeve to wipe the sweat from her forehead. Apparently she would be at the house by nightfall, finding a flat surface she turns the corner. Her lilac eyes widening while she puts the map down, the house was huge. It wasn't even a house, it was a mansion.  
The white paint chipping off, and falling to reveal the wooden undercoat. The higher peek covering the house with a shadow, the ground at her feet had been scolded by the heat. No doubt this place would become like ice at night, especially with it being so high up.

Stepping onto the stone step she glances to the plants, they were thriving rather well up here. Unlocking the door the woman enters, coughing at the dust suddenly rushing into her lungs. Breathing through her kimono sleeve, she opens some of the windows. Their rough creek echoing through the house, letting her arm dwindle she stares at the large staircase.  
Flicking the lights to the upstairs they do not come on, cursing softly she puts her bag down and goes towards the carpet. Dusty photo's and cracking ornaments aligning the banister, the corridor was long and faded into the darkness. There was a light at the very end which made her feel like she was walking through death's door, pictures on the walls make her pause.

Staring at them her eyes flicker, they were look alikes of the group who had attacked her. Slitting her eyes she curses, that blasted pimp had sold her out. Turning around she goes back towards the door, stopping by the corner to find that the group are waiting. Twisting she goes back along the corridor, finding the first window she looks out of it. There was nothing to grip and a very long drop awaiting her, pulling her head back in she glances about.  
There had to be a side door, another staircase at least. Running swiftly down the corridor she finds a door open, a small set of steps going downwards. Disappearing down the flight she stops, standing there was a strange man with slicked back white hair. Blood covering every inch of him while he whips a woman, whom was tied to a rack - her body slashed and battered, while his is scarred from what looked like an explosion.

Both pausing to look at her as she steps backwards, running back up with an expression of shock. Grabbing someone whom was waiting for her the red head widens his eyes, with a quick twist she flings him down the steps and slams the door shut. Leaning up against the door shef gulps, that had to be the most disturbing thing she had ever had the misfortune of seeing. She could hear the man thumping down the steps, on opening the door he had fallen against a blade and two coat racks. Both of them now up against his body, as if they were hugging him. Grabbing her lips she shuts the door, hopefully he would be OK.

Gliding swiftly she opens another door, this time there was a shark in a bathtub. Twitching he grunts at her, splashing the murky black water about him.  
"Do you mind?" a girl appearing from under it, rings around her eyes and a deathly looking colour in both their skin, and veins showing as if they had been under the water for a long time. Both staring at her with cold but confused expression.  
"G-gomenasai" shutting the door she stares at it for a moment, this place was starting to freak her out. She just hoped the next door she tried didn't have something worse in it, just her luck however as she opens the very last one. Her eyes wide to a large tanned man, a woman tied up in thread coming from his body. Both wearing some kind of gimp outfit, in a panic her fear rises with her hair when they look at her. "Gomenasai, gomenasai!" she bows swiftly, slamming the door shut.

Even though she was a geisha, the blue haired woman felt she would be leaving more disturbed, than when she came in. Grabbing the handle of another door she opens it slowly, inside is nothing but a closet. Backing up slowly the mystic blue haired woman goes towards a strange room, the smell of flora and aloe-vera plant penetrating her nostrils.  
Twisting the door handle she enters, glancing around all the plants while giving a short 'wow'. Shutting the wooden door behind her she steps further inside, the bright pink and yellow blossoms blinding her. Tree's and other larger plants sit on little circular grass hills, built in to a concrete circle much like a well. A fountain in the centre is hidden by vines and flowering plants, pushing them to the side she enters a small room made entirely out of the plants.

There was no water shooting out so it was more like a hot spring, dipping her hand in the water was cold and thin - as if it weren't really there. It made a change from the radically heating temperatures around her, rubbing her face with the water she pushes her blue hair back to sigh. This was suddenly so refreshing, the entire world outside had drifted from her mind. Being drawn to a darker area of the garden the woman steps closer, there were several insect-eating plants planted.  
Strangely enough there was a stone tablet, it looked so inviting for her to sit on. Being so hypnotised with everything she hadn't noticed someone watching her, the large green trap shutting slowly as they disappear into the nearby tree. Slowly she tries to fight off the urges, growing wary of her surroundings she looks around. Her arm up by her ribcage in a defensive manner, the plants were all gone.

All that was left was an empty room, the floorboard rotting and creaking around her. The curtains open and a greying black, they must have been white at some point. Rubbing her head she runs finger's through the top of her head, this looked so nostalgic - as if she had been here before. Shutting her lilac eyes and reopening them, the woman peers around.  
What had just happened, she could have sworn there were plants all around her. Hearing something the woman slowly turns around, something moving down her spine. From the corner of her eye she catches the sight of an open cloak, turning completely she moves her eyes up. That face, something she couldn't forget, not in her own lifetime would she forget him. Scanning the black and white a soft gulp slips down her throat, he had a sharp face and his eyes were golden. He was no angel, - not when she knew what his pass time was - any other person would have mistaken him for a cherub.

Staring into those hypnotising perpetual eyes, she could feel her body growing weak with hidden fear. She didn't know why but ever since that first meeting, she had always had nightmares about him. Her entire body was being drawn in my his magnetism, that was his boon. The ability to attracted someone in, he didn't need to say or do anything. There is a long silence but it is broken by someone storming in, a man with an auburn swirl mask and ebony hair.

"Zetsu-senpai! Did you finally find her?" he bubbles bouncing over to stand by the plant, now both of them were watching her. Her forehead sweating but her body couldn't move, she felt like falling over the moment his eyes actually moved away.  
"_**Yes**_" his voice ghosts in a whisper, how that friend of his didn't shudder at the sound was astonishing.  
"That's good, Tobi will go tell him" skipping off the woman just wanted to reach out and cry, call him not to leave her alone with him. Hearing him move she mistakenly looks back up, becoming trapped again by the hypnotic eyes.

"_Why don't you go sit down_" his voice had changed again, as if there were two entities stuck inside of him. Mechanically she turns around, sitting on the dusty bed quietly. Chipping paint and dust fluttering up around her when she lands on the bed sheets, fiddling with her fingers she stares at the floor. Hearing the door opening and shutting she stiffens up, she hadn't been this nervous since her first day. Her lilac eyes widening to the orange mask from before, blinking the woman looks up at him. His hands being placed on his sides, an awkward silence being cast over them until he plights childishly.

"What's your name?" he enquires, leaning close to her face. She seemed to gain her composure around this one, her cocky attitude shining through.  
"Rose, my friends call me Umber. Well they would if I had any friends" she states with a pout, not bothering to look at him when she replies.  
"Tobi's name is Tobi! Zetsu went away so Tobi has to guard you--" he plights finding her now gone from the bed, gasping he runs up to her and stands in front of her. "Ah, Tobi isn't allowed to let you leave the room!" he chirps trying to stop her, Umber stroking his hair - that usually stopped anyone in their tracks, to look about for some reason.

"Relax, I'm just going to the bathroom" she smiles sweetly, leading the boy to the bed and sitting him down. "Now, Tobi wil be right back, don't leave the room Umber" the woman just couldn't believe her eyes or ears, the boy bought the reverse physiology and actually nodded!  
"Umber will wait right here!" he plights, clasping his hands together and swinging his feet. Umber couldn't help but feel like she wanted to laugh at him, but instead she nods and skips away quickly from the room.  
[What a bakka] the azure haired woman laughs, letting her hair sweep back and forth against her back while she strides. Later on Zetsu enters the room with Pein and the others, all of them looking around while Tobi skips over.

"Tobi…where is the girl?" the leader enquires, his eyes shut, teeth grit together and baring, and his eyebrow twitching.  
"Tobi said Umber must stay here, so Umber did. And Tobi said he would be right back, but Tobi hasn't come back yet…" he childishly states happily. Suddenly pausing he pokes his chin with his index finger, running a hand through the back of his hair in thought. "Wait…isn't Tobi, Tobi?" Zetsu grabs his face and groans inwardly.  
"Tobi you bakka!" a girl grumbles from behind the group, Tobi being hit across the head by Deidara who goes 'un' at his failure. Hearing something they turn around, the blue haired girl hoisting a bag over her shoulder with a mutter.

"Tobi has returned…from the depths of no where to retrieve her damn bag!" she snaps with her eyes shut, her head tilted down with annoyance.  
"Umber wasn't to leave the room" Tobi plights, doing a little dance and swinging about the place.  
"Umber came back didn't Umber?" Umber points out, using a set of clips to hold her hair back from her face casually. Pausing to glare at him, her fist raised while her tongue becomes forked. "Dammit! Now you have me doing it" she hisses, thumping him over the head while he grabs his noggin and squeaks.

"Looks like she'll fit right in with the fruit loops" an albino laughs, tilting his body back when she turns to look at him. Her body hunched slightly while she stares at him through a slit in her hair, blackness taking over while her eyes burn a fire red. Turning she swings her foot and stomps it down, throwing her arm and hand down like an axe to point at him.  
"I am not a fruit loop!" she snaps, looking about ready to breath fire at them. Zetsu groans, rubbing his dark green hair. The other's felt like hail was rolling past them, their expressions frozen with disbelief.

"Well…I'm out of here" someone mutters taking a step back, not wanting to be in the room any longer. The others nodding and following them quickly, leaving Umber, Zetsu and Tobi alone in the room. The orange fritz running to the plant to hide, both rather surprised to her movements ceasing and her body dropping down. Lifelessly she sighs, staring at the wall with void like eyes.  
"Tobi thinks she has a split personality!" he snaps with shock, Zetsu watching her suddenly circling the room again.

"I_t seems she is calm again_" the plant murmurs, explaining that through her eyes she could see plants and all sorts of flowers. "_**Tobi…go already. Before they forget about you**_" the bipolar man states, watching him skip off quite happily.  
"It feels so real, even though it isn't real" she mumbles, stroking what was supposed to be a Sakura tree. The plant-nin creeping closer to look at her, yet again she had surprised him.  
"_You knew it was fake_?" he asks, watching her head turn to look at him with a nervous expression.  
"A-after it disappeared the first time" she stutters, trying not to go directly for his eyes. A cold hand takes her chin, pulling her face up to look directly into the snare.

"_Why wont you look at us_" he enquires, stroking his thumb against her cheek gently. A gentle pink running up her cheeks, leaning further towards her he captures Umber's delicate lips. She would have tried to move back, if hadn't been for Zetsu putting one of his hands to the back of her head. It was a strange kiss, considering she could taste a bitter-sour tang.  
Umber didn't want to know why he tasted like that, but she had a feeling she would find out at some point. Slowly her eyes begin to shut, she could feel the fly trap opening further and moving around her. Without telling herself to do it her arms wrap around the bipolar mans neck, her eyebrow crumpling every so often when he bites down on her tongue. The smooth teeth of the flytrap sliding along her back to shut, gulping he pulls away from her. Opening her eyes Umber's arms slack around his neck, the flytrap keeping her against his chest.

"Zetsu-sama…" she mumbles, leaning her forehead against his collarbone. Stroking her hair he watches the lilac eyes starting to fade, Umber had started to fall from reality.  
"_We finally found you_" wrapping his arms around her Zetsu kisses her forehead, fading with the sunlight coming up around them. A woman walking in with a confused expression, two people who were behind her pausing.  
"Strange, I thought I heard something in here…that guy should really buy things he knows wont fall apart" shutting the door a picture of a mountain, lake and tree shines in the gloomy atmosphere. In the painting the moon shines down, right onto the dark shadows of two figures kissing against a stump. The lost couple in the picture had faded into the morning light together.

* * *

~[I was sitting in my room, dark and gray and crying. Someone in my life I fear, was at the point of dying. A cold wind blew right up my spine, it was the break of dawn. A little voice way deep inside told me she was gone]~  
~[Oh... This house is haunted. Oh... That's how I want it to be. Oh... This house is haunted. You can always stay here with me…]~  
~[No more singing, no more laughing, no more sunny days. They left and took the colours with them, buried in their grave together. This is where we climbed the tower, this is where he fell. Then when her young heart stopped beating, I went to hell]~  
~[You float through the room, I watch my TV…I feel you sit down on the couch, right here next to me. Then I feel your lips touch mine, just like we used to do. I'm so happy all alone, being here with you]~  
~[Maybe I'm the one who is, the schizophrenic psycho. Maybe I'm the one. Maybe I'm the one, who is, the paranoid Flake-oh]~


End file.
